A Merry Little Christmas
by Lady Etiquette
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Jamie and Eddie discover new elements to their partnership and some memorable holiday moments. Just having some seasonal fun with these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** A light confection with romance, holiday surprises and double entendres for fun on a holiday week. :)

* * *

Jamie adjusted his position, a small gasp of air huffing out as he moved. "Okay, are you ready?"

Eddie blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Let me get my hands around it." She angled her body and reached down. "Okay, I'm ready."

He was straining. "You sure you can handle all of it? I don't want to hurt you."

She took a deep breath. "Come on, already, Reagan, I'm fine! Just push it in!"

Jamie braced his arms and in one smooth motion pushed as hard as he could, groaning with the effort. Eddie lost her footing and stumbled backward with an "ooof!" and tumbled down on to the floor of her apartment. The Christmas tree plopped over on top of her, its branches loosely tied with rope. "Oh my God, Reagan!"

Jamie stepped around the tree and through the doorway trying to see her through the branches. "Eddie! Are you okay?" She was hidden under the tree so he reached down trying to move it. "I'm sorry! I couldn't hold it any longer. And you said to push!" He lifted the tree, finding Eddie pushing boughs away from her face.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Her snide joke seemed to fly over his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Just help me up, will ya?"

He struggled to suppress his laughter as he reached out and took both of her hands in his and pulled her up. "You sure you're okay?" He reached up and brushed several pine needles off her forehead. She looked gloriously frustrated and beautiful and smelled like evergreens.

"I'm fine." Her eyes were bluer than blue and her cheeks were rosy from their jaunt up the stairwell with the enormous tree. She took two steps and collapsed on to her sofa.

Jamie slumped down in the chair. "Why did you have to get a seven foot tree?"

"Because," she smiled smugly, "bigger is better."

He rolled his eyes. "Bigger is not always better."

"Okay, true," she agreed thoughtfully, "but it is when it comes to Christmas trees."

He let his head fall back on to the chair in exhaustion and eyed her playfully. "I just hope your warped sense of dimensions only applies to trees."

Eddie's expression formed mock astonishment. "Officer Reagan," she purred, "Did you just make a suggestive funny?"

He let a smile play across his lips. "I make them all the time. You just have to make sure you're listening."

She smiled as she pushed herself up from the couch. "Okay, chief, time to get it up."

It was his turn to look astonished. "We're still talking about the tree, right?"

"Two in a row! You're on a roll, partner! Yes, the tree." She motioned over her shoulder.

Jamie stood up and together they positioned the tree. Eddie stood with one arm straight out holding the big spruce in place, while Jamie crawled on the floor securing the trunk in to the tree stand. "Okay, Eddie, how does it look?"

She carefully let go of the tree and it stood firmly in place. She took a few steps back and assessed its stability. "It looks perfect, Jamie! It's so beautiful!"

He stood up, wiping his palms and smiled. "It's really amazing, Eddie. You were right. It's a beautiful tree."

"See?" She asked teasingly. "Bigger is better." She chuckled and patted his arm. "Hey, I've got a whole bunch of decorations. I'm going to decorate it, Jamie, and bake a batch of cookies. What do you say? Want to help me? There could be booze involved. Maybe we could order a pizza?" She disappeared down the small hallway as she spoke.

As he watched her he loved the sound of excitement in her voice. Then he remembered the plans he had already made and regretted them, but nevertheless he had made them and felt obligated. "Oh, er," he hemmed and hawed around, "thanks, Eddie. I'd really love to but I sort of made plans."

She reappeared with boxes of decorations stacked in her arms. "Oh, yeah, okay."

He reached out and took some of the boxes to help her and set them down on the coffee table. They were filled with glittery ornaments of every size and shape. "I made them before we talked about putting your tree up. Sorry." He was apologetic and hated having to leave.

"Jamie, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it. Still seeing the doc? Jennifer?" She asked earnestly in a friendly tone as she walked toward the kitchen.

He shoved his hands in to his jeans pockets. "Yeah, I guess. Kind of another on-again-off-again thing."

"Ah," she nodded knowing precisely what that meant. It was polite terminology for friends with benefits. It meant people who got together periodically to have dinner and sex without attachments. It meant the doctor was giving him something apparently she was forbidden to, which she understood. They were police partners and friends so it was the way things were. But it as becoming harder and harder to deny her own feelings. She looked up at him with a cheerful expression. "Thanks for helping me put up my tree, even if I did nearly lose my life."

He laughed, walking toward the door. "You said to push, so I did!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're such a guy." She smiled and leaned against the wall in front of him. "Okay, now go have fun. And thanks again, I mean it. It was a huge help."

He eyed her and whispered, "There you go talking about size again."

She chuckled. "Good night."

"Night," he called back as he left.

Eddie slowly slid the door closed and turned around and leaned against it. "Huh…Dr. Jen," she murmured to herself. She looked at the tree across the room knowing that even though she would be decorating it alone, she still felt the spirit of the season bubbling throughout her. She already missed Jamie, but she perked up and decided her tree was just what she needed.

~~00~~00~~00~~

Jamie walked along the sidewalk to his car, which was parked a block away. He hated leaving Eddie to decorate on her own, and he hated the idea of getting together with Jen even more. The ongoing friends with benefits arrangement they had fallen in to now felt empty. He laughed at himself that he now preferred the idea of a night with Eddie and Christmas decorations and without sex. When had that happened?

He stopped and pulled his phone out. He looked up Jen's number. Cancelling at the last minute made him a jerk and he wasn't that kind of guy. He didn't make dates with women and cancel at the last minute, or ever for that matter. But it hadn't really been a date. It had started with a text message from Jen to him, and somehow their messages led to the idea of getting together. He didn't call her, and she didn't call him. So would it be so terrible to call her and say that his plans had changed? Before he could think it through, his finger punched her number.

Within seconds Jen's voice answered. "Hey, you," she said pleasantly in her high professional feminine voice.

"Hey. How's everything at the hospital this time of year?" He genuinely liked her, and that had never changed.

"You'd be surprised how the season of joy and light can bring the crazies out in people." She laughed easily which he liked, too.

"Trust me; we see it, too, on the street." He decided to press ahead. "Hey, Jen, I'm sorry to call you at the last minute. I know we talked about getting together, but I'm not going to be able to."

There was silence on the other end. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, just something that needs my attention right now. Sorry for not calling you sooner."

More silence, but her voice was kind and sincere. "No problem, Jamie, I understand. Thanks for letting me know."

"Merry Christmas, Jen."

He could hear her smile through the phone. "Merry Christmas," she said with kindness in her voice. "And Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a great new year."

He smiled back at her. "You, too." And with that, the call, and their arrangement was over. He paused and looked around. Christmas crowds swirled around him on the street, along with snowflakes that had begun drifting from the early evening sky. He felt Christmassy and filled with excitement at the thought of an evening with cookies and tree ornaments with Eddie. Walking back to her apartment he spotted the bodega next to her building. He walked in and scanned the red wines where he found a decent merlot.

As he paid for the wine, Jamie noticed a pile of firewood outside of the door and he remembered Eddie had a fireplace. "How much for some firewood?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Eddie and Jamie trim the tree by the fire. Enjoy!

* * *

Jamie crouched in front of the fireplace using a fire iron to gently poke the logs in the grate, carefully spearing in between them. The fire flickered and occasionally popped as it crackled to life, filling Eddie's living room with warmth and an amber glow. "This wood is really hard, which is great because it will last for hours."

Eddie stood by the tree holding a glass of merlot and an ornament dangling from her fingers. "Firewood, you mean."

He stood up and joined her by the tree. "Yeah, of course, what did you think I meant?" He was pragmatic and intellectual even about firewood.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'm glad you brought the firewood. Thanks. I know you were looking forward to an evening out with Dr. On-Again-Off-Again, and I'm sorry your plans fell through, but I'm really glad you're here."

He loved how her eyes seemed to sparkle in the glow of the fire. "Thanks. I'm glad I'm here, too."

She held an angel out to him. "It's my tree topper. It was my mother's. She brought it from Serbia where it belonged to her family," she added sentimentally. "Why don't you do the honors?"

He looked at her with hesitation. "If it's your mom's I think you should do it, Eddie."

"I hang it every year. And this is our tree and she'd like that." She smiled up at him. "And she'd like you, too." Her sincerity was tender in her voice as she gently held the revered ornament out to him again.

He smiled and eyed the angel, an idea coming to him. "How about if we both do it? I'll help you."

"Okay. Spoken like a true partner!" Eddie gingerly handed him the angel and went in search of a step stool. She climbed up on it as Jamie put his hands on her hips, balancing her. He leaned close, supporting her with his arms. Eddie reached up and bit her lip as she balanced on her tip-toes and slowly positioned the angel in to place on top of the tree. "Voila!" She held her arms out to her sides and teetered on the step stool. Jamie tightened his grasp on her, motioning her to come down, holding on to her tight a she hopped off the stool. They stepped back and admired the tree. "It's perfect, Jamie! The best tree ever!"

He poured more wine in to their glasses and tapped his glass against hers. "It's incredible, Eddie." As he looked at the tree he suddenly noticed something in the branches. "Hey, I think there's something in the tree." He carefully reached in between the branches, cautiously avoiding the ornaments.

She peered in to the boughs where his hand was. "A pine cone or maybe a nest? A dead squirrel?"

"I don't think so." He pulled his hand out and there was a small bushel of greenery with white berries. "It looks like a fungus."

"Mistletoe!" Eddie's face beamed. "It's good luck, Jamie. That's why people kiss underneath it!"

"I'm just here to decorate the tree." He joked. He eyed it suspiciously and pinched it between a thumb and index finger like a specimen. "It's a fungus." He teased her, laughing as he held the mistletoe out to her.

She snatched it from him. "Don't be a kill joy. I'll find a ribbon and hang it by the door."

He laughed and sat back down on the sofa, reclining and looking up at their handiwork. She sat down beside him. "Did you put any holiday decorations up at your place, Reagan?"

He shook his head. "No. That's why guys know women. We can appreciate the decorations you put up." He smiled and laughed at himself and his gender.

She liked the sound of his laugh and his easy demeanor when he'd had a few drinks. "Do you have any keepsakes of your mom's?"

He thought for a moment. "I had her ring. I had her engagement ring."

Eddie loved that Jamie had something so personal of his mothers. "That's so wonderful. It will be a treasured gift to someone."

He shrugged. "I'm not so sure."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? Your mother's engagement ring is an heirloom. It's something that she wore when she cuddled you as a baby, and raised you and shared a life with your dad. The woman who loves you would be honored to have it."

He sighed as he struggled with the history of it. "You don't think the fact that Sydney wore it will be a turn off? What woman wants to wear a ring that was already worn?"

Eddie reached a hand over and squeezed his arm. "It's not important that Sydney wore it for a few months. What _is_ important is that Mary Reagan wore it for forty years."

His heart loved her reasoning and his eyes searched hers as he realized that she was right. He raised his glass to toast again. "Here's to our moms."

Eddie clinked her glass against his and took a sip of the merlot, the velvety earthy liquid slipping over her tongue. She settled back against the cushions of her sofa, her shoulder rubbing against his.

Jamie raised his arm. "Come here," he said gesturing for her to lean against him. She eyed him momentarily, not sure if it was the right thing, but relented and decided it was. She slid over to his side and he draped his arm around her. "I'm not supposed to want to sit with my partner like this in front of a fire, but let's do it and say we didn't."

She chuckled and rested her head against him. "When are you supposed to hear about the sergeant's exam results?"

"Renzulli said it should be any day. He's supposed to notify me."

The wine was getting the best of her. "We'll have to celebrate. Dinner out somewhere special."

He looked at her, her face close to his. He thought for moment and then a smiled. "There's a neat place in Little Italy called Luigi's."

Eddie's eyes widened as she recognized the name. "Oh, yes, that cute place on the corner with the red table cloths! I've always wanted to try it. But it's a date place."

He spoke quietly, carefully selecting his words. "We won't be partners anymore, so technically it could be a date." He nearly held his breath waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Eddie smiled mischievously and spoke in a whisper. "Okay, then, it's a date." She held her glass up again.

He loved the look in her eyes and the tingling sensation it caused in his body. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I haven't yet." The conviction in her voice was inviting. Jamie tapped his glass against hers. "You're on. It's a date." They settled back in to the sofa, admiring their tree and deciding on which pizza place to call for delivery.

On the coffee table, Jamie's phone beeped to life and the caller ID glowed with a familiar name…

Renzulli.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Our little duo is still finding their way toward Christmas together. Thanks so much for reading and for sharing your input. This story is only intended to be a light hearted scenario for a holiday week. Enjoy!

* * *

Eddie walked through the precinct meandering through a forest of NYPD uniforms as cops came and went for the early morning shift change. She didn't spot her partner's brown head anywhere, so she headed for the men's locker room, where she saw the door was ajar.

She tapped a knuckle on the wall as she peered in. "Jamie?"

"Yeah. Right here."

"Hey, can I come in?"

He glanced around to make sure the dressing area was empty. "Yeah, it's clear. Not that it would matter because you always come in anyway. But at least I'm dressed."

She walked in and crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the locker next to his. "Thanks, again, for helping me with my tree yesterday."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you asked me to. It was fun, but my head hurts. Must have been the wine."

"So, did you find out what Renzulli wanted to talk with you about?" Her tone was filled with anticipation and excitement. She was proud of Jamie and wanted him to receive the promotion she knew he had been working so hard for since she met him.

"Not yet. He said he wanted to meet with me first thing this morning. I'm supposed to meet him in his office at seven a.m. sharp." He put a foot up on the bench and leaned over to tie his shoe lace.

Eddie tried to suppress her grin. "Maybe there's a cannoli in my future?"

Jamie looked up at her from under his brow. "Not everyone passes the exam the first time, Eddie."

"True. But I have a good feeling about that Harvard noggin of yours. Call it woman's intuition."

He huffed out a laugh and grabbed his utility belt from his locker door and wrapped it around his waist, fastening it in place. "We'll find out soon enough. I'm due there right now." He shut the locker door with authority and stepped around her, talking as he walked. "Hey, where are you spending Christmas?"

Eddie trailed behind walking quickly to catch up. "I'm going up to the correctional facility to see my Dad."

He was happy that she had found peace with her father's situation and that they were connected again. "That's what Christmas is all about. I'm glad. I like him. I know what he did was wrong, but he's paying the price and I think deep down he's a good man."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. He likes you, too, Reagan."

It pulled at his heart that Eddie would be spending the holiday in a prison. "You want some company?"

"On Christmas Day? I thought you were spending it at your Dad's?"

He rounded the hallway corner with her right beside him. "I am, but I could spend the morning with them opening presents and then come over to your place to tag along with you the rest of the day. I mean unless you have other plans?"

She knew what he was doing and she was grateful for his big heart. "I really appreciate the offer, Jamie, really I do. But you should be with your family."

They arrived just a few feet from Renzulli's office. He stopped and spoke under his breath. "If I spend it with you I am spending it with family." He patted her arm and then went off to his meeting.

She was always taken by surprise when Jamie let his official guard down at work. But his warm hearted smile and tender gesture melted her own cop mettle. "I'll warm up the RMP. Good luck!" she whispered out after him. He glanced back at her, a hint of a smile on his lips, and disappeared in to Renzulli's office.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Bundled up in her winter uniform jacket, Eddie sat in the driver's seat of the patrol car, running the heater and defrosting their vehicle. It took a good twenty minutes before the car was inhabitable in the frigid weather. Her hands were wrapped around a Starbucks coffee cup, the warm brew was hot and helped keep her hands from hypothermia. She suddenly saw Jamie walk out of the precinct and down the front steps of the building. He pulled his collar up, cupped his hands over his mouth and blew in them as he walked towards the car. She never neglected to notice how handsome he was, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

Pulling the passenger door open, he climbed inside and brought a gust of cold air with him. "Jesus, it's freezing! I feel like a pop sickle!" His cheeks were flushed and he shivered.

Eddie reached down and pulled up another Starbucks coffee cup and handed it to him. "Here. Just the way you like it."

"If it's hot, I'll like it." Jamie tipped the cup up to his mouth and took a long sip. The coffee instantly thawed his frozen middle. "Thanks. And thanks for warming up the RMP."

She waited for several moments before her impatience overtook her. "Well? Come on! What did the boss say?" She secretly said a little prayer before hearing his reply.

Jamie looked at her matter-of-factly. "He said he thinks I'm doing a great job and that we make a great team." His expression and his tone indicated that was that.

Her eyes searched his and she let out a breath. "Oh." She felt let down, not for her sake but for his. "Okay," she said, her voice sounding perkier, "well, no news is good new…"

"And," he interrupted her, "that he hates to break us up but since I passed the exam you're gonna need a new driver." His eyes filled with humor as he watched her.

Eddie's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped. She shoved his arm playfully. "Oh my god! I can't believe you!"

He laughed and delighted in his ability to string her along. "I'm sorry. I couldn't' resist."

She settled back down in to the seat. "See, Reagan, what did I tell you? I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it. "Best Christmas present ever. When does your new role start?"

"Today's my last day riding with you." The words felt sad even if it meant a positive step. "Then I have a few days off for the holiday and Monday morning I get my gold shield."

Eddie smiled from ear to ear. "I'm so happy for you, Jamie. I know how much this means to you and you've earned it. And your Dad is probably going to be over the moon." As the car engine hummed quietly, and the heater whirred, her voice grew softer. "But I'll miss you. Working with you and seeing you every day."

He was at a loss for words for a moment. "Me, too, Eddie. But the 12th will still be home for a while, so you're not rid of me yet." The truth was he already missed her. "We made a deal though. It looks like there's going to be linguini in your future after all."

"Cannolli," she corrected with a smirk.

"That, too." The wry smile lighting up his face spoke louder than words.

She laughed and pulled her cell from her pocket. She googled the number for Luigi's and held the phone out to him. "You're gonna need a reservation… _Sergeant_ _Reagan_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** The big date. :-) Jamko is finding Christmas in their own way. :-)

* * *

Luigi's was a quaint, corner restaurant that hadn't changed much in its sixty year history. Small tables with red linen and flickering votive candles dotted its cozy atmosphere. Jamie had reserved a table in the front bay window where he and Eddie looked out at the street and watched large fluffy snowflakes floating down over holiday shoppers.

But Jamie's favorite view was looking at his partner. Over the years he had seen Eddie dressed for dates many times, but never for one with him. She was wearing a simple black, sleeveless dress with a deep v-cut neckline. Her blond hair was down around her shoulders, and her makeup was a little darker than usual, adding a seductive element to her beauty. He had never seen Christmas Eve look so lovely on anyone.

Her voice suddenly caught him off guard as he was staring. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eddie looked at him trying to read his expression.

"Yes, it is," he said lost in his thoughts. His eyes refocused on hers as he came back to the moment. He realized he had been staring and not just at her eyes.

Eddie cocked her head and spoke with a self satisfied grin, knowing she caught him checking her out. "I was talking about the view."

He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat, "So was I." He smiled and adjusted his sport coat slightly nervous and took a sip from his water glass. "I'm just not used to seeing you look like this."

She picked up her coffee cup and toyed with it in her hands. "And I'm not used to hearing you say things like that. But thank you."

He wrinkled his brows and looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "Wait a minute. I've told you that you look nice before."

"But I've never been your date when you've said it." She smiled at him and sipped her cappuccino.

The waiter reappeared and stood between them. "A dessert menu? We have some wonderful desserts, famous only at Luigi's."

Jamie eyed her. "How about it, Eddie? I hear they have a fierce tiramisu."

The waiter nodded and leaned toward them. "If I do say so myself, our tiramisu is the best in the city! Possibly the best in the state of New York."

She pursed her lips giving it some thought and smiled up at the server. "It sounds fantastic but I think I'll pass. Maybe next time."

The waiter nodded politely and moved along to another table. Jamie looked over at her with concern. "Hey, is everything alright? You barely touched the Caesar salad, left half of your scaloppini, took two bites of garlic bread and now no dessert?" He lowered his voice and leaned across the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He didn't believe her. "Because in the three years we've been partners I've never seen you nibble before. Was there something wrong with your meal?"

Eddie rolled her eyes. "No, Jamie, everything was wonderful, really! This is one of the most wonderful restaurants I've ever been to. I was just pacing myself because there was, you know," she hesitated reaching for a reason, "so much food."

He narrowed his eyes. He could tell when he was being spoon-fed a line and this smacked of a cover up. "Pacing yourself? I've seen you eat twelve ribs at Anton's in a single sitting."

She glanced around the dining room and then back at him, her voice a whisper. "Well, we're not at Anton's, and this isn't all you can eat Tuesdays. Besides, those weren't dates." She took another sip and some foamy cappuccino milk remained on her upper lip. "Jeez, do you analyze all your dates eating habits?"

She was right. He never would have quizzed Jen on how much she ate; and he couldn't remember paying attention to how many bites Sydney took of her food. It was a running joke between them as friends, but a first date was clearly the wrong time to tease her about it. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said, leaning toward her with his napkin and discreetly dabbed it against her lip. "It's just that in the three years we've been together, this was the first time I've ever seen you refuse dessert."

Eddie decided she owed him the truth. She set her cup down and leaned forward. "Okay, Sherlock, if you must know," she let out a sigh, "I've had butterflies all night. I didn't want to make them worse." She exhaled and ran the palm of her hand over the table cloth. "There, now you know."

They both leaned forward and their faces were only inches apart. Her voice had sounded like a confession so Jamie reached a finger out and affectionately touched it against her hand. "Full disclosure," he said lowering his voice to a whisper, "I was nervous, too."

"Really?" She felt better hearing him say it.

He nodded, his forehead touching against hers. "I'll admit, I actually tried on different jackets trying to figure out which one to wear. If I had tried on any more clothes I would have officially turned in to a woman."

Eddie laughed. "The six outfits I tried on trump your jackets."

"Six?" He asked as his finger gently rubbed little circles on the back of her hand. "Well, whatever you did, I think you look beautiful and the atmosphere in this place is going to waste because I can't stop looking at you."

His compliment took her by surprise and made the butterflies in her tummy flutter around inside her, but in a good way. She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks."

The warmth of her kiss and the feel of her lips were exhilarating. Jamie brushed the tip of his nose against her in a tender Eskimo nuzzle, until their lips slowly, tentatively found each other for a chaste kiss. He traced several small kisses against her until he felt Eddie's lips part and the feel of her tongue discreetly brush against his and he could taste the creamy cappuccino coffee. He paused to look at her and the color of her eyes looked lavender in the candlelight. "The snow looks like it's really coming down now. We should probably get going."

She knew he was right and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, we better catch a taxi while we still can."

After getting a tiramisu order to go, and making their way back out in to the snow, they found a cab and climbed in. The snow covered yellow cab moved slowly through the streets, which were covered in slush and congested with Christmas Eve shoppers. In the backseat, Jamie and Eddie sat bundled up in their coats and wool scarves. He sat against the door with his arm stretched out over the back of the seat and Eddie sat beside him, trying to stay warm. The heat in the car was minimal and she rubbed her hands together. Jamie put his hand on her shoulder pulling her closer and she curled in to him. As she did he touched a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up, and she looked in to his eyes. He brushed his thumb over her lips wanting permission, which was granted by a kiss she pressed to his finger.

His mouth covered hers and her hand slid up around his neck, anchoring her in to his kiss and the warmth of his body. He kissed her deeply and hungrily, his hands moving over her coat trying to pull her closer and keep her warm.

Eddie's fingers slipped through his hair, eliciting a moan from deep inside him. His hand reached for the button on her coat and pulled it open, giving him access to her and the little black dress. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Eddie's head reeled from the sensations of his touch as his fingers grazed the side of her breast caressing her through the fabric.

The cab slowly jerked to a halt and the driver announced their arrival. "Okay, you two, the love boat has docked. That'll be fifty five dollars and seventy cents." Eddie hugged her coat back around her as Jamie paid the cabbie and pushed the door open, and helped her out of the car.

The blast of cold air was bracing as it blew in their faces. Jamie looked over to where is car was parked and saw that it was buried in snow which had gotten heavier and fell all around them. "Wow, it's really coming down. Gives winter wonderland a whole new meaning." He said pulling his collar up around his face.

She shoved her hands in to her coat pockets and eyed where his car was. "I'd invite you up for a drink or coffee, Jamie, but I'm wondering if you should head home while the streets are still clear enough to drive?"

He looked at her and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He slid his arms around her waist. Her hair and cheeks were sprinkled with snowflakes that glistened on her skin like sequins. He kissed her and felt snow crystals melt and moisten their lips. "You want me to walk you upstairs?" He murmured against her mouth, their warm breath mingled together in the cold.

She smiled up at him. "Nah, I'm good and it's gonna take a while for you to get your car warmed up. Need a hand? I'm an expert car heater-upper. I can help."

He knew she meant it. "At work, yes; on a date, no way." He kissed the tip of her cold, pink nose. "I'll handle the car warm up, but thanks. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can plan to drive up to visit your Dad together, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks." Eddie's arms squeezed him around his middle. "Hey," she whispered up at him, "Merry Christmas."

He smiled and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, partner. And don't forget your tiramisu." He handed her the little box with the dessert.

She liked that he still called her his partner, the term now having a new and more intimate connotation. Eddie took the dessert and turned and hopped up the front stoop of the building and disappeared in to the entryway.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Eddie was trying to start a fire in her fireplace cursing herself because Jamie had made it look so easy. There was a knock at her door so she dropped the fire starter and stood to answer it, kicking her heels off a she walked. She opened the door and Jamie stood on the other side, covered in clumps of snow. "Hey, what happened?"

He laughed and shook snow of his coat. "You have the keys to my car. I handed them to you when we were getting in the taxi to head to the restaurant and I think you tossed them in your coat pocket."

"Oh, yeah, that's right! I'm so sorry." She walked to where her coat was draped over the sofa, and dug the keys out of the pocket. "Are you okay? You look frosty."

He laughed and brushed snow off his arms. "I'm good." He stood inside her doorway and waited, brushing snow from his nose.

When Eddie came back, she held the keys out to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said, taking the keys from her. They stood looking at each other in silence for several moments. Eddie happened to glance up and Jamie's eyes followed hers up to the ceiling where he spotted the mistletoe tied with red ribbon. "Ah, you found a place to hang your weed."

She grinned. "It's not a weed, its mistletoe."

He knew a good luck omen when he saw it. He closed the space between them and bent down to kiss her. Eddie stood on her tip-toes and reached her arms up around his neck, pulling herself closer to his lips, deepening their kiss. His hands slid over her bottom and up her back, pulling her up against him and caressing her.

Her fingers slid in to the shoulders of his coat, pushing it down his arms. He moved his hands to help her shake it off to the floor, where it fell, and he wrapped his arms back around her, their bodies pressed together. She whimpered in to his mouth and her hands went to work on his jacket, pushing it down his arms to join his coat on the floor. "We'll have to talk about this in the morning, Reagan," she said breathlessly in to his mouth as her teeth tenderly nipped his lower lip.

"I know, I know." Jamie mumbled as he deepened their kiss again, hands pulling at the zipper in the back of her dress, his body stirring and tightening at her touch. Her fingers nimbly fumbled with the button of his jeans, pulling them open. He panted as he kissed her. "Oh, God, Eddie." He was lost in their kiss and in her, wanting to love her and to show her the depth of his feelings.

She began helping him take her dress off as her free hand reached for the front door to her apartment and pushed it shut with a thud.

Across the hall Mr. Pendergast had just opened his apartment door to let the cat in. He grinned as he noticed Eddie's door shutting, and heard muffled voices and what sounded like feet stumbling across the floor. His wife, Irma, appeared. "What is it, Ed?"

He whispered to his wife. "You know the nice cop kid across the hall?"

Irma smiled. "You mean Officer Eddie?"

"Yeah, it was her, with her partner; you know the guy who is over here all the time? He was kissing her and from the looks of the way she shut the door, I don't think we're gonna be seeing those two for a few days."

Irma laughed. "Finally! There is a Santa Clause after all. I had a feeling about those two!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** The morning after...

* * *

Eddie blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. She felt exhausted and sleepy as her head filled up with images of the night before, staying up most of the night with Jamie exploring each other's desires. She had muscles that ached and noticed a cramp in one of her legs. The memories made her blush and laugh all at the same time. It was also Christmas morning and she smiled at that, too, as she rolled over to look at him. But instead she found the bed was empty. She stretched an arm out and touched the sheets, which were cold….ice cold. Eddie suddenly felt a shiver as cold as the sheets and pulled the blanket up to cover her as she leaned up on her elbows. She listened, hoping to hear evidence of Jamie kibitzing around somewhere in the apartment; shaving in the bathroom or making coffee. But the only sound she heard was her own breathing and silence.

Her apartment was empty.

She pulled herself out of bed and tugged on her yoga pants and grabbed one of her NYPD sweatshirts. She padded out in to the living room, where the tree stood alone and dark. "Jamie?" She called, but he was nowhere to be found. The fireplace was lifeless and cold, except for the throw pillows and blanket strewn in front of the hearth, where he had made love to her the first time. Eddie had a sinking feeling and wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up. She wandered to the kitchen, not entirely sure what she hoped to find except another empty room.

He was gone. The thing she feared most had happened—Jamie had woken up early and left without saying goodbye…or saying anything. She picked up her cell phone and swiped the screen to life in hopes that he had left a text message, but there was nothing. She slumped against the kitchen counter and scolded herself for making what was likely the greatest mistake of her adult life. Not only would this mean the loss of her partner, but also her best friend.

Eddie felt tears sting the back of her eyes. How could she have let this happen? She looked at their tree which now only reminded her of something that wasn't there, an arbor ghost of Christmas Past. Her apartment and her heart were filled with his absence. She was frustrated and heart sick. "God, I am such an idiot," she scolded herself.

Suddenly the front door opened and Jamie walked in juggling several bundles of firewood and carrying his blue overnight bag. He looked cold and his cheeks were pink, but his face was lit up with a smile. "Hey, sleepy head," he said, seeing her in the kitchen as he walked to the fireplace to drop the firewood. "You're up," he chided her in a teasing voice. "I woke up early and went down to get the bag I keep in my car. I needed some clothes and a tooth brush. And I saw that little market open on the corner so decided we might need some more firewood if we're gonna be snow bound."

Eddie turned away from him and faced the sink and wiped her face. She was pissed, but she had been wrong and now felt horrible about the assumption she had jumped to. What had she been thinking? "That's great," she said trying to sound normal and regain her holiday cheer. She reached in to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee filter and began busying herself with the Cuisinart on the counter to make a pot of coffee.

Jamie walked in to the kitchen and stopped a few feet from her, sensing something was wrong. "Eddie?" He began to worry that she regretted their night together. He spoke hesitantly, afraid to confirm his suspicions. "Everything okay?"

She nodded, still trying to compose herself back to normal. She didn't want him to know that she had jumped to conclusions. "Yeah, of course. It's Christmas."

He took a step closer and bent his head over her shoulder trying to see her face. "You sure? It seems like there's something." His voice became tentative and soft. "Did I do something wrong, Eddie?" He took a deep breath. "I mean, about last night?"

She finally turned to look at him. "No, Jamie, of course not, and I think you know better." The hint of suggestion was in her voice. "Why would you say that?"

He tried to lighten the moment. "I was with you when you picked out a Christmas tree; 'seven feet this', and 'seven feet that'. So I know you have serious expectations." He could see the worry in her eyes and he shook his head nervously. "Look, I know we kind of rushed in to everything last night."

"Maybe a little." She smiled up at him. "We've never even held hands." She quipped, trying to chase away the concern she saw in his face. "But last night was wonderful, Jamie," she whispered as she reached out and slipped her hand in his reassuringly. "This morning was just me being ridiculous. It's nothing."

He tenderly squeezed her hand. "I can count on two fingers the number of times I've seen you cry. If it wasn't last night, then what?"

Eddie chuckled anxiously and exhaled, looking up at him. "It's just that I woke up, and… when you weren't here and the apartment was empty …I thought…," she looked at the floor. "I don't know what I thought."

A light bulb went off in his head. He didn't need it spelled out for him and felt badly. One night together put them in a delicate place, for both of them; he had his male ego to contend with and she fought worries about intentions. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I just woke up early and needed to get the spare clothes out of my car, and…"

"I know." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "I'm just being dumb. Sorry."

"You're not being dumb," he murmured in to her hair as he held her tightly. "It's new for me, too." His hands rubbed wide comforting circles around her back. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers in return. "I did something else this morning," he said gently in to her ear, "I called the correctional facility to see what time visitor hours are. And they mentioned that because your Dad is so close to his release date, he can have family members join him in one of the cafeterias for Christmas dinner. So I was thinking, if you want to, we could stay and have dinner with him. But it's your call."

She looked up in to his eyes which were bright and happy again. "But you're supposed to have dinner with your family. What about that?"

His hands reached for hers. "Eddie, I've spent every Christmas of my life with my family, which is great, but they'll live without me." He kissed her softly, and his mouth lingered over hers as he spoke. "And I'd like to spend Christmas with you. I mean, if that's okay?"

She felt her heart flutter and laced her fingers through his. "I'd love that, too."

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit," Danny announced around a mouthful of prime rib, "I miss the kid. There. I said it. But don't quote me."

Henry chuckled and glanced at the empty seat next to him. "Me, too. But I'm sure spending Christmas with a beautiful woman is a nice change of pace, so to speak."

Frank sipped his wine thinking of all their holidays. "Well, it isn't like Jamie hasn't missed a family holiday before. When he was at Harvard there were a number of times he stayed up there."

Henry put his fork down. "But those were for other types of holidays, like Easter and the Fourth of July. You know, second stringers." He cut another piece of meat. "This is a little different."

Erin finally chimed in. "Well, I for one am happy that he's finally out of denial and is following his heart. We all know he's had feelings for her for years and Jamie is the only one at this table who does not have a family of his own, or even someone special in his life, and I think it's about time. Besides, I like Eddie."

"I do too," Henry added. "She's got moxie."

"What's moxie?" Nicky asked looking at her grandfather.

"It's when a woman has that magical combination of courage and style, all wrapped up within a huge heart. And Eddie Janko has it in spades."

Frank smiled down the table at his father. "She reminds you of mom?"

"Actually, she reminds me more of Mary. She takes a bite out of life, the way Mary did. I think that's part of what Jamie loves about her." Henry washed down his comment and a small piece of prime rib with a sip of red wine. "What do you think, Francis?"

The answer had already been in Frank's head from the moment he received Jamie's call earlier that morning. "I think we're gonna need to start putting one of the extra chairs at the table for family dinner nights."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Wow, I can't believe this little story went on for 6 chapters! Happy Holidays  & Happy New Year! :-)

* * *

Jamie liked seeing Eddie and her father together. They had the same eyes and a similar laugh and he enjoyed seeing Eddie reconnect with Armin under happier circumstances.

Armin Janko was wearing jeans and a denim shirt and sat at the end of the cafeteria table, with Eddie and Jamie on either side of him. After helping the FBI with their investigation in to the Department of Corrections, the feds had Armin transferred to the Wilson Federal Prison Camp, a white collar incarceration facility for non-violent offenders. The prison kitchen served turkey and the three of them sat together enjoying their dinner.

"Did you put your Mom's angel on the top of your tree?" Armin was trying to catch up on Eddie's life and he knew she still had the heirloom tree topper.

Eddie smiled. "Absolutely! In fact, Jamie helped me with it."

Armin patted her arm. "Good. I'm glad. Traditions are important at Christmastime." He looked at Jamie. "What about your family, Jamie? Any traditions?"

Jamie thought about it. "As a matter of fact, sometimes we play a little game at the dinner table where we share a memorable gift story. Mine usually involves a story where my brothers beat me up." They shared a laugh and he looked across the table. "What about you, Eddie? Any memorable Christmas present stories?"

She eyed him knowing his smile and his tone had a tease buried in it. Of course, their Christmas Eve would be her favorite Christmas. But she easily came up with one from her childhood. "Pink fluffy slippers." She and Armin instantly shared a knowing laugh. "Remember those, Dad?"

"Yes, I do!" He glanced at Jamie to fill him in. "When Edit was five or six her mother and I bought her a beautiful pair of large, pink fuzzy slippers, like little girls wear." He started to laugh and had to pause as laughter bubbled out of him. "She thought they could be worn outside and so on Christmas morning, we woke up, and there was Edit outside in five feet of snow building a snowman. And on her feet were those huge pink fuzzy slippers." He and Eddie broke in to fits of laughter.

Jamie cracked up, mostly at the sight of them laughing. "What about it, Mr. Janko? He asked. "Any present stories for you that stand out?"

Armin took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Oh, that's an easy one for me because she's sitting right here." His hand motioned toward Eddie. "My daughter was my best Christmas present."

Eddie gave him a funny look. "What do you mean, Dad? My birthday isn't in December."

He picked the paper napkin up from his lap and politely touched it to his mouth. "True, your birthday is in June. But your mother told me she was pregnant with you on Christmas day." He reached a hand in to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, which had his prison ID and a few items in it. He carefully slid out an old, weathered piece of paper. When he opened it, it was a small Christmas card. "Your mother put this in my stocking on Christmas morning, the holiday before you were born." He smiled and handed Eddie the card.

She held it gingerly and read the inscription. " _Dearest Armin – Santa's gift to you is_ …" She paused as emotion filled her voice. "… _a little angel. Our little angle that will join our home in June. The best of you and me in one tiny person_." She looked up at her father.

Armin tenderly rubbed her hand and smiled at her and then looked at Jamie. "Edit was the most amazing Christmas present I ever received." He looked back at Eddie. "And that card is my gift to you this Christmas. I want you to have it and always remember how much you are loved."

Jamie felt his own emotions in his throat as he watched Eddie. She looked at her father, not sure of what to say. "Oh, Dad, I couldn't take something you cherish so much."

"You're what I cherish. The card is a lovely keepsake of the first moment a young father knew his beautiful daughter existed. And I thought you'd like to keep it."

Eddie squeezed his hand. "So Santa brought me?" She teased. "I always thought I was the result of your trip to Hawaii."

Armin took a sip of coffee and chuckled. "Actually, I think it was after a late night in front of a fireplace."

Jamie choked on his water, nearly dropping his water glass on the table and coughing. Armin clapped a hand on his back. "You alright, son?"

Jamie nodded and held a hand up. "I'm good," he said hoarsely. "I'm fine! The water went down the wrong way."

~~00~~00~~00~~

The fireplace crackled with a soft ember glow, bathing their bodies in amber and candlelight. Eddie was leaning over him and slowly placed tender kisses on his abdomen. Her hands lovingly caressed him as he caught his breath, his hands reaching for hers as he came back himself. She moved like a cat and trailed tantalizing kisses up over his chest and the slope of his neck, feeling the deep breaths he was still taking. She kissed tiny beads of perspiration from his hairline, down over his cheek until her lips covered his in a deep slippery, salty kiss. She brushed her mouth over his and his eyes finally opened—two kaleidoscopes of blue, hazel and gold sparkled up at her, his pupils black and dilated.

Jamie's language skills were temporarily off line and limited to her name, which he sighed breathlessly. "Eddie…God..." His voice still dripped with sex.

Jamie was always cool and collected at work and always had the right answer, which she dutifully trusted; she had been Watson to his Holmes. She took secret delight knowing that in their private world she could reduce his speech skills to one word fragments. "Cat got your tongue?" She purred playfully against his skin as she settled down and spooned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He felt happy and sated and laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around her. "Is this when you fish for compliments?" As their bodies cooled, he reached for the blanket to cover them up.

She smiled and snuggled against him. Their tree looked happy and twinkly and the cozy fire was keeping them warm. "Thank you for having dinner with my Dad and me." She said looking up at him. "It's the most amazing Christmas I've had in a long, long time. Maybe ever."

He kissed her forehead. "Me, too. And seeing the two of you together."

"You're my Christmas, Jamie. From the tree, to our amazing date night, and dinner with my Dad…" She kissed his lips. "You're my merry little Christmas."

Her eyes glittered and the memory of falling apart in her arms compelled him to pull her closer. "For me, too." He kissed her, his tongue languidly teasing hers, and his fingers wisped feather light strokes up the side of her body. "Although, your Dad's remark about fireplaces has me kind of freaked out."

"We thought you choked on an ice cube, Reagan." She nuzzled her face against him.

"But what if it happened?"

She propped her chin on his chest. "What if _what_ happened?"

He looked at her. "You know…."

She blinked up at him. "Oh," she whispered realizing what he was referring to. "You mean a baby? Well, that's not going to happen."

"But what if we had an accident and it did?"

She rested her head back down against him. "If that happened—which it won't—but if it did I would hope it has your IQ and my sensibility." She tightened her arms around him.

He ran a finger through her hair. "You're one of the smartest people I know."

"Okay, it could be a combination of both of us. A future Ivy Leaguer but with my sense of style."

He smiled. "And your incredible blue eyes." He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered. "And the metabolism of a D1 football playing frat-boy."

She huffed out a laugh and yawned. "Exactly."

The fire flickered, its light and shadows danced around them. The evening was dying down and Christmas was over, but the renewed relationship between them was just beginning and Jamie started his new role in a matter of days. New beginnings for a new year, he mused to himself. His finger tips delicately traced over her shoulder and down her arm. She was drifting off to sleep but he needed her to know one last thing "Eddie?"

"Hmmmm?"

He leaned toward her ear. "I love you." He said quietly. "And that's the Christmas present you've given to me."

Her sleepy eyes looked at him. "Me, too, partner. Me, too."

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
